Analysts forecast the multi-billion-dollar sports equipment market to grow to over $80 billion by 2020. Product improvement and an emergence of e-commerce will continue to fuel growth of the sports equipment market. Additionally, baby boomers continue to be active and enthusiastic participants in leisure sports requiring sports equipment. Sports equipment product designs are often tailored to specific user capabilities, and the baby boomer generation is the largest segment of the leisure sports population.
Tossing a disc (or flying saucer) was popularized by the “Frisbee,” released by the Wham-0 company over 50 years ago. Several laws of physics come into play for a human to propel a flying disc by hand, and several articulating joint groups are used to propel a flying disc, including the shoulder, elbow and wrist joints. Forward momentum is generated by a backhand or forehand throwing motion of the arm and a final snap of the wrist, while releasing the flying disc provides spin and gyroscopic stability, which allow the disc to fly more efficiently (without wobble) before gravity finally pulls the disc down to earth. The faster the throwing motion and wrist snap, the farther the flying disc will fly.
Throwing a flying disc by hand is a well-known pastime, requiring a certain level of athleticism, coordination, and mobility. However, not everyone possesses the skill and mobility to throw a flying disc consistently or with a desired trajectory and distance. Additionally, throwing a flying disc by hand can often cause pain or soreness, specifically in the shoulder, elbow, and wrist.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a device, system and method for propelling a flying disc accurately and efficiently. Ideally, such a device, system and method would allow for easy, simple throwing of a disc, while reducing the stress placed on the thrower's shoulder, elbow, and wrist.